I'll Stand By You
by brachan90
Summary: *Re-release!* Who will be there for Pan in her darkest hour? Especially when both Bra and Goku are missing...
1. Prologue

**_I'll Stand By You_**

Re-release of this story. I have yet to decide whether I will alter it or not, so beware – this story may contain lemon scenes. 

This story is set after DBGT, but before the epilogue thingy (ie, Pan is not 114 years old). I haven't actually seen DBGT, so don't kill me if I get stuff wrong. It isn't actually a song-fic, but I have put some of the lyrics to "I'll Stand By You", by The Pretenders, at the start of the chapters. I was going to use this idea with "Dreaming of the Past", but not all the lyrics of "Jealous Guy", by John Lennon (where "dreaming of the past" comes from), fitted in with the story. 

You know the deal. I don't own DB/Z/GT, but you'd be an idiot if you thought I did. This story contains same sex relationships, but I don't think that's it's yaoi/yuri because it isn't really graphic or explicit (only slightly suggestive in some parts). If you don't like this sort of stuff, don't read the story. You have been warned. Any flames will be mocked, then deleted.

_Prologue_

**World wide heartbreak as Capsule Corp. President comes out**

The hopes and dreams of millions of girls around the world were

shattered yesterday as Capsule Corp. President, Trunks Briefs

Vegeta, admitted to homosexuality. His new partner is apparent

long time friend, Son Goten.

Mr. Briefs Vegeta was voted the World's Most Eligible Bachelor 

for the first time 3 years ago, and has held that position ever since.

His title will no doubt be lost when next year's competition arrives.

Bulma Briefs Vegeta, Mr. Briefs Vegeta's mother and former 

President of Capsule Corp., refused to comment on her feelings ab-

out her son's new-found love.

Friend to both men, and niece of Mr. Son, Son Pan, had this to 

say: "It has come as a real shock. Goten-ojisan recently broke up 

with his girlfriend of two years. Trunks helped him through the 

hard time, and I guess it just blossomed from there."

Neither Mr. Son nor Mr. Briefs Vegeta would agree to an inter-

view.

A woman read the newspaper article, dated one year previously. She taped another article on the wall next to it. The headline was "Capsule Corp. Heiress still missing". It was followed by an "exclusive" about the disappearance of Bra Briefs Vegeta approximately one year ago.

The woman looked at the accompanying picture. It was almost as if she was looking into a mirror. She sighed. "Don't worry, I will return. I just need some time to think."

Other fics   Nextà


	2. Marron's Confession

**_I'll Stand By You_**

_Marron's Confession_

_            Oh, why you look so sad?_

_            Tears are in your eyes_

_            Come on and come to me now_

_            Don't be ashamed to cry_

_            Let me see you through_

_            'Cause I've seen the dark side too_

The doorbell rang at Capsule Corp. Bulma opened the front door to Pan and Marron.

"Oh, hello girls." Bulma forced a smile.

"Hi, Bulma-san," Pan greeted. Marron gave a little wave. "Um, my oji-san isn't here, is he?"

"Ha. When is he **not** here? Come in, I'll find him for you." Bulma let the girls into the building. She led them up to Trunks' bedroom, and knocked on the door.

No answer.

Bulma twisted the doorknob, and opened the door. Neither Trunks nor Goten were there.

"Hmm. I wonder where they could be," Bulma mumbled. "Maybe the office."

"We'll go check, Bulma-san," Marron offered. "I'm sure you're very busy."

"Thank you, Marron-chan."

Once Bulma was gone, Pan shook her head sadly. "Poor Bulma. First my ojii-san, Goku, and then Bra. She just keeps losing people."

"She still has Vegeta and Trunks," Marron pointed out. "Man, has it really been a year since Bra disappeared?"

Pan nodded. "I think Bulma's convinced herself that Bra's dead."

"Hey, let's find that worthless uncle of yours."

Pan and Marron made their way to Trunks' office. They didn't bother knocking, they just walked in. They really wished they had have knocked.

Trunks was leaning back in his chair. The expression on his face _had_ been pleasure, but it was now somewhere between shock, horror and embarrassment. A pair of legs were sticking out from under Trunks' desk.

"Geez Louise. Don't you guys have any control?" Pan laughed in disbelief.

"Well, don't you two know how to knock?" Trunks snarled, scowling. Goten crawled out from under the desk, wiping the corners of his mouth and looking sheepish. The sound of a zipper being done up echoed through the room, adding to Trunks' embarrassment.

"Hey, just be glad it wasn't your mother." Pan smiled slyly. 

"So, what do you want?" Goten asked.

"Well, my dearest uncle, if you don't remember, you were supposed to come shopping with me today. Your mother's birthday is soon, so we have to buy her a present. You were meant to be doing that today, not sucking off Mr. President here."

"Alright, alright. Sorry. What about you, Marron?" 

"Huh? Oh! Pan told me she was looking for you, and I offered to give her a lift here." Marron's voice was quiet, and she was looking at her feet.

"We'd better get going, Goten-ojisan," stated Pan.

"Yeah, alright, Pan-chan." Goten leant over and placed a kiss on Trunks' lips. "Don't work too hard. I don't want you spent before tonight."

Trunks pulled Goten into a deeper kiss. "I'll try not to."

"Blerk! Now _that_, I didn't need to see." Pan shuddered. "See y'all later." Pan and Goten left.

"Well, it's just you and me now, Marron-chan. So, how are things?" Trunks smiled warmly. He had been so happy since he and Goten had hooked up.

"O-Oh, things are fine," Marron stammered. 

"Got a boyfriend at the moment?"

"No."

"Girlfriend?"

Marron flushed a brilliant shade of scarlet. "No! Trunks!"

"Just askin'." Trunks leant back on his chair. "But there's something going on."

"How do you mean?" 

"Well, my gay-dar's going off…"

Marron tilted her head. "Your gay-dar?"

"Yeah. It's a little thing I have where I can tell if someone bats for the other team." Trunks grinned. "_And_ you blushed when I asked if you had a girlfriend."

She scowled at him. "That doesn't mean anything. You don't know what you're talking about." She started to leave.

"Marron, wait. You don't have to be ashamed. And you'll feel better if you tell someone."

Marron stopped, and sighed. He was right. She did need to tell someone. _I love Pan, so much. And Trunks would be the best person to tell. He was in love with his best friend for a long time. _"Okay, I'll tell you."

Trunks nodded towards the door. "Shut the door."

Once they had complete privacy. Marron sighed again. "Oh, Trunks…"

"Hey, it's okay."

"But, Pan's so…straight! How could she ever love me?"

"It _is_ Pan, is it? I though so." Trunks took Marron's hand. "I know how you feel. I always wondered the same about Goten. He and Paresu were together for so long, and they seemed so happy. I was certain that I could never have Goten. There is hope for you, Marron."

"Oh, Trunks. I hope you're right."

                                                 * * * * * *

Bra clicked her tongue, and tidied up the tiny shack. No, not tiny. Cosy. It had been her home for a year now. Ever since she'd run away from her family and friends.

She had loved Goten for a very long time. It pained her to see him so happy with his last girlfriend, Paresu. When they had broken up, though Bra was sad for Goten, she was also happy. Goten was finally within her grasps.

But Bra had been too slow. Or too young. Or too female. Bra had not been aware of Trunks' feelings for Goten.To see Goten reciprocate them was an even bigger shock.

Bra sighed. "I can't believe I lost him to my brother."

"Did you say something, Bra-chan?" asked a male voice.

"No, Juunana. It's nothing."

After Goten had fallen in love with Trunks, Bra had contemplated suicide, but decided it was too rash. If Goten was happy with Trunks, she would have to accept that. But she needed to get away from them both. From everyone. 

That's how she ended up in the middle of nowhere, with Juunanagou. The _jinzouningen _had found her lost, cold, hungry and only semi-conscious in the woods near the place where he lived. He had nurtured her back to health, and offered her a place to stay. They both kept track of their families by collecting newspapers during short trips to a nearby town. Any articles relating to their families were stuck to the walls.

Bra sighed, quietly. But Juunanagou's sensitive ears were able to pick it up. He walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why is my princess sad?" he whispered.

"Oh…nothing." She sighed again.

"Please, tell me."

"Well…I miss everyone. I want to see them again. But, I don't think I'm ready to. I don't know if I've accepted that Goten is with Trunks now. I mean, even though I've found you, I still…"

"Goten was your first love. And it's hard for you because you lost him to your brother. I know I'd feel strange if you and Juuhachi ran off together."

That made Bra laugh. Juunanagou always knew how to cheer her up. It was strange; he had been an enemy in the past. Cruel and heartless. Somehow he had changed, and become the sweet man that she was slowly falling in love with. Perhaps something had happened while he repaired himself after his battle as Super 17.

"I suppose you're right." Bra kissed Juunanagou gently on the lips. "Thank you, Juunana."

Juunanagou smiled. "Anything for my princess."

                                                 * * * * * *

"What about a scarf?" Goten held up a purple scarf.

Pan tilted her head. "A scarf? That isn't much."

"But it's pure silk." He looked at the price tag. "And it's very expensive. So maybe we can get her something else." 

Pan and Goten had been shopping for several hours, and they still hadn't decided on a present for ChiChi. They disagreed on every suggestion made. 

Pan sighed in annoyance. "Look, why don't we just get her a gift voucher, then she can come and buy her own present. We certainly aren't going to find anything at this rate."

Goten glared at her, hands on hips. "So I could've spent the day with Trunks. Thanks a lot, Pan."

"Panny!" called a voice. Both Pan and Goten turned to see a guy waving at Pan. He had bleached hair, and was wearing shorts half way down his legs and a T-shirt with a band's name on the front. He came over to them.

"Kaji! Hi!" Pan greeted. She kissed the guy on the cheek.

Goten frowned, but hid it from his niece. After Goku had left, Pan had spent a lot of time making friends, especially with people Bra knew. Bra had told Trunks and Goten that she didn't really like any of these people, but Pan seemed to be getting along with them quite well. Then, when Bra disappeared, Pan had started to hang out with her new 'friends' even more. Goten didn't believe that they were particularly nice people, but he couldn't decide who Pan could and couldn't be friends with. She was a woman now. She didn't live at home. And she was control of her life. Goten had to be content with glaring at Pan's boyfriend.

"Oh, Kaji, this is my oji-san, Goten. Goten-ojisan, this is Kaji, my boyfriend." Pan smiled at both men.

Goten mumbled a courteous greeting, secretly wondering if "Kaji" knew about Pan's other boyfriends. That was another thing that had started after Bra's disappearance. It was highly unusual for Pan to have only one boyfriend at any particular time.

"Panny, we're having a party at Maki's tonight. Wanna come?" asked Kaji.

"Sure, love to."

"Cool. See ya then." Kaji left.

Pan looked at her uncle, and noticed him scowling after Kaji. "What's _your_ problem?" 

"I don't like him. He doesn't seem trustworthy." 

"Goten, you're not my father. And I probably wouldn't listen to you if you were, anyway. So, just chill. I can look after myself. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Alright, sorry. So, are we done? Gift vouchers?"

"Yeah. Grandma is just too hard to buy for. Besides, if we get her a voucher, she'll have to go to that particular shop. And she really needs to get out and do something like that. Maybe she could get Bulma to go with her. They both need to leave their houses."

Goten nodded. He was just glad that they had decided. Now, he could go back to Capsule Corp.

ßBack   Nextà

Other fics


	3. A Fateful Night

**_I'll Stand By You_**

A/N : In accordance with fanfiction.net regulations, the lemon scene in this chapter has been removed. There is a note at its former place, as well as a link to the uncensored version of the story.

_A Fateful Night_

_            When the night falls on you_

_            You don't know what to do_

_            Nothing you confess_

_            Could make me love you less_

Pan hummed as she brushed and styled her hair. Though she never admitted it, she felt that, after Bra had gone, she had to take on both of their roles. When Bra was around, she was the pretty one that all the guys lusted after, but none of them could ever seem to get into her pants. Pan had always been the pretty tomboy. Now, she was both. She started to wear tarty clothes, but at the same time, was able to talk to the guys about fighting. And most of them hadn't tried to bed her, fearing that her grandfather – Mr. Satan – would hunt them down.

Pan left her bedroom, looking more like Bra than herself. She was wearing skin-tight red leather pants and a black tube top. She had left her hair out – her infamous bandanna had been lost years ago. She left her car keys on the key hook, deciding that she would fly or walk to Maki's house, and catch a cab home.

It was still fairly light outside, so Pan walked. Maki's front lawn was covered with cars. People were already drinking, and Pan could hear music from out the back. She opened the front gate, and strolled to the backyard.

"Panny-baby!" Kaji greeted. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Pan could smell the alcohol on his breath, but she was used to it. Kaji was basically an alcoholic, just like his father. Every weekend, Kaji would be at someone's house getting trashed. Pan had learned to live with it.

"Hey," Pan replied. "Where's Maki?"

"Inside, I think. Why?"

"Just wondering." In actual fact, Maki was another one of Pan's boyfriends. He was the best behaved of the lot. She had three at the moment: Kaji, the drunk, Darien, the drug-addict and Maki, the almost normal guy. "I'd better go see him, and thank him for inviting us."

Kaji let Pan leave. She shook her head. _What a moron. So gullible. Oh, well. His loss, not mine. _Maki was also the only one of Pan's guys that knew about the others. He let her keep them, so that he could keep his harem of girls. Besides, they weren't sleeping together, so it didn't matter if each of them had other partners.

Pan was actually still a virgin. She had engaged in oral sex, and even been part of a threesome, with Maki, and one of his girls. He had sex with that girl, while he went down on Pan. Pan didn't feel that she was ready to commit herself to a full sexual relationship, especially not with Kaji, Maki or Darien.

"Hi, Maki," said Pan, when she found Maki in the kitchen. She gave him a peck on the cheek, wary that Kaji was still just outside, and Darien was probably somewhere near.

"Hey, sexy," he responded. "Great to see you could make it. Though, Kaji _did_ assure me you would be here, and that he was finally gonna get you."

"Oh, did he now? Well, tonight should be more interesting than I thought." Pan loved teasing her guys. It gave her great satisfaction to make then believe that they had her, when they really had no chance whatsoever. "I'll talk to ya later, babe."

On her way back to Kaji, Pan saw Darien passed out on the ground. _Well, that takes care of him, _thought Pan, thankful that she now only had one moronic boyfriend to deal with.

Kaji handed her a drink when she got back. It looked like Coke and was probably spiked, but Pan could hold her drink quite well. Her Saiyan blood made it difficult for her to get drunk.

"You look really hot tonight, Pan," Kaji slurred. He leant on her shoulders. 

"Uh, thanks." Pan's eyes wandered over the crowd, looking for anyone else she knew. There were a couple of people she had met at a similar party, a few ex-boyfriends and a couple of Maki's whores. No one that Pan particularly wanted to talk to. She sighed. _I should've called Marron and asked her to come along. On second thoughts, maybe not. I really can't imagine her at one of these piss-ups. _

Pan finished her drink fairly quickly, and Kaji gave her another. Soon, Pan was feeling light-headed. _What's going on? I've only had three drinks. It usually takes at least 10 to get me giddy. _

"K-Kaji? I don't feel so good," she mumbled, falling into Kaji's arms.

"Oh, no." His voice sounded worried, but he had a slight smirk on his lips. "Hey, how 'bout I take you inside, and you can lay down 'til you feel better." 

Pan nodded numbly, and let Kaji lead her inside, and upstairs.

* * * * * *

Marron sat in her own apartment, watching television, alone. That was normal for a Saturday night. She finally got sick of it, and listened to some music instead.

Making herself a snack, Marron moved to the kitchen table. She started doodling in a pad that was on the table for jotting down phone call messages. She wrote, "Marron loves Pan forever", and drew a large heart around it. Then, with a sigh, Marron tore the page out, and ripped it into tiny pieces.

"It's not fair!" she cried, tears starting to form in her eyes. For about the hundredth time this week, Marron wished she knew where Bra was. Ever since she'd gone life had become so difficult for Marron. She understood why Bra had left, and she was seriously considering doing the same thing. "Bra ran away because the person she loved could never be hers. I should run away and try to find her."

Marron sighed again, knowing she was just being stupid. First of all, she didn't have the guts to run away. Bra was a much stronger-willed person. No doubt she was safe, wherever she was. And Marron also didn't want to hurt her parents. Bra had no idea how her disappearance had affected Bulma and Vegeta. Marron didn't want to put her parents through the same pain.

Suddenly, Marron had a bad feeling. Her stomach felt like it was being twisted in knots. A thought came to Marron. Pan. Something was happening to Pan. She knew that was what the feeling was.

Marron grabbed the phone and dialled Pan's number. But she only got the answering machine. Feeling stupid, and not knowing what to say, Marron left a message. "Oh…uh…Pan, it's Marron. Um, it isn't important. Just ringing to see how you were. I'll…ah…see you later. Bye."

She hung up the phone. Of course Pan wasn't home. It was Saturday night. Normal people went out on Saturday night. Normal people didn't stay home. Sighing again, Marron decided to get ready for bed.

* * * * * *

Bra sat up, startled. She woke Juunanagou, because she had been sleeping in his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nightmare. I…uh…forget it." Bra rubbed her eyes. She had woken up from the most awful dream. Pan was in trouble, and Bra wasn't there to help her. 

"Shhh, it's okay," Juunanagou soothed, noticing that Bra was still tense and breathing heavily. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her bare shoulder. "It was just a dream. It's over now."

"Yeah, you're right." Bra settled back into Juunanagou's embrace. "Just a dream." But she couldn't shake the awful feeling of guilt that was welling up inside of her.

* * * * * *

Chapter censored in accordance to fanfiction.net regulations. To read uncensored version:

http://www.geocities.com/goten_bra_fan/isby3.htm 

Pan stayed where she was, too drugged and sore to move. After about ten minutes, she found the energy, or the drug started to wear off. She found her clothes and put them back on. She staggered down the stairs and out of Maki's house. No one noticed her. They were all too drunk or stoned.

Somehow, Pan managed to find her way home. She stumbled into her apartment. Her head was spinning, and every part of her body ached, especially the region between her legs. She locked the door, and, after checking it four times, staggered into the shower. Pan closed her eyes, undressed and stood under the hot water. She didn't add any cold, just letting the boiling water pelt down and scorch her skin. She hoped that the heat would cleanse her completely, destroying every last reminder of Kaji's touch.

She was wrong, of course. Her scorching shower only succeeded in making her body hurt more. But at least she was sober now.

Pan stepped out of the shower, and patted herself dry, cringing at every moment of contact. She finally found the courage to look at herself. One eye was bloodshot and swollen, a bruise already forming around it. The water had caused her lip to start bleeding again. Her body was red from the shower, but she could still make out the bruises all over her body and the bite marks on her breasts.

Pan pulled a nightshirt over her violated and aching body. She sniffled and wiped away the tears that had started again. She wandered to the kitchen, and made herself a cup of herbal tea. It was there that she noticed the flashing light on her answering machine.

Hunched up in her armchair, and sipping her tea, Pan replayed the message. It was Marron.

"Oh…uh…Pan, it's Marron," said the recorded message. "Um, it isn't important. Just ringing to see how you were. I'll…ah…see you later. Bye."

The message ended, and Pan felt scared and lonely again. She played the message three more times, purely because Marron's voice sounded comforting. She considered returning the call, but decided against it.

There were only two people Pan wanted to talk to at this particular moment. But she didn't know where either of them were.

ßBack   Nextà

Other Fics


	4. A Friend in Need

**_I'll Stand By You_**

_A Friend in Need_

_            I'll stand by you_

_            I'll stand by you_

_            Won't let nobody hurt you_

_            I'll stand by you_

_            Take me in into your darkest hour_

_            And I'll never desert you_

_            I'll stand by you_

Pan woke the next morning, hoping it had all been just a dream. No such luck. She was still sore and sorry for herself, more so now, because of the way she had slept: curled up in her armchair. She stood, and limped to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. She heated up some leftovers that she found in a container, since she wasn't in the mood to actually prepare something. 

She ate the food with another cup of herbal tea. While she ate, Pan listened to the radio. She turned it off when a report was presented, warning girls about a new date-rape drug. 

Pan spent the rest of the day in her apartment. She was too afraid to leave its safety.

* * * * * *

"Bra!" Juunanagou called. He had woken up to find her missing. She wasn't anywhere in the cabin, but he found her outside, sitting by a tiny creek.

"There you are." He sat down with her. "What's the matter?"

"Remember how I had that dream last night?" Bra looked up at the _jinzouningen. _"I can't shake this awful feeling that I've had ever since."

"What sort of feeling?"

"Guilt. In my dream, Pan was in trouble…and I wasn't there for her. I…I think that maybe something really did happen to Pan. And it's all my fault."

"You can't blame yourself, Bra-chan. Pan is responsible for her own life. Come back inside. I'll make you some breakfast. Maybe that will make you feel better."

"Okay." Bra followed Juunanagou back to their cabin. _Pan-chan…I'm sorry. _

* * * * * *

Marron parked the car out in front of Pan's apartment. It had been two days since Marron had left a message on Pan's machine, and Pan still hadn't returned the call. Marron was worried about her. She took a deep breath, and walked up to Pan's apartment.

Marron gasped when her friend opened the door. Pan looked awful. The bruise around her eye was now a mixture of colours – blue, purple, yellow and black. To add to this, there were also dark circles under both of Pan's eyes, indicating her lack of sleep.

"Oh my gosh! Pan, what happened?" Marron cried.

"I…uh…went to a party on Saturday night," Pan mumbled. "And I got myself into a drunken brawl."

"Pan, you have to be more careful. Look at this." Marron examined Pan's black eye. "How big was the guy who did this? I didn't think you Saiyans could be injured like this. I grew up with Trunks and Goten, and I don't think I ever saw them do this much damage to one another."

"Well…I…ah…was kinda drunk. So my defence wasn't all that good." Pan knew her excuses were pretty pathetic, but she didn't want to tell Marron the truth. Marron was such a perfect, good-natured girl. If she knew that Pan had been raped – without protection – she probably wouldn't want to speak to Pan ever again.

"So, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I think I just need to rest a little bit."

"Okay. I was going to see if you wanted to come out shopping with me today. But I'll let you rest. Do you want me to stay and look after you?"

Pan knew that if Marron stayed, she'd end up telling the real story. "No, it's okay Marron. I'll be fine. Thanks anyway."

"Well, I'll see you later then." Marron started to leave. Then she turned back. "Ummm…Pan?"

"Yeah?"

"I…uh…Oh, it doesn't matter. It's not important. Call me if you need anything. Even just someone to talk to."

"I'll remember that. Thank you, Marron." Pan watched her blonde friend leave, wondering what Marron had been going to say. The thing that wasn't important.

Once out of earshot and site of Pan, Marron cursed herself. _I am the most pathetic loser! I have no courage whatsoever! I had the perfect opportunity to tell Pan that I love her, and I blew it. Completely. _She drove home.

* * * * * *

Pan's injuries healed fairly quickly. After a fortnight, there was hardly any sign of her attack. But, by that stage, Pan had something more important to worry about than her obvious injuries. Her period was late…by a week and a half. That was really something to worry about, since she had always been as regular as clockwork. The latest her period had ever been was a day.

And then the sickness started. Every morning, Pan would have to race to the bathroom, where she would throw up. Her denial began. "I must've eaten some bad food." "It's probably stress. That'd explain the throwing up and the lateness." "I'm not eating enough."

After a week of this, Pan finally went to see a doctor. She purposely went to one out of her general area, and the area where her parents lived. A twenty minute examination, and Pan's worst fear was confirmed. She was pregnant. 

Seeing how upset Pan looked, the female doctor asked, "Do you know who the father is, sweetie?" Pan nodded. "Are the two of you…together?"

"W-we sort of were," Pan managed to say.

"Were you sleeping together?"

Pan burst into tears. "No. I…I…wasn't ready for sex. With any of them. But…he…he just took it. He said he'd earned it. It's not fair."

The doctor asked Pan if she wanted to tell the police, but Pan shook her head. If she told the police, she would have to tell her parents, and at the moment, she didn't want them to know. The doctor assured Pan that complete confidentiality would be kept, and gave her some phone numbers she could call for support. Before Pan left, the doctor took a few more tests, to check for STDs, and told Pan she would ring her when the results came in.

Pan walked out of the doctor's surgery, and to her car, miserable. She slowly drove back to her home…and saw Marron walking out of the building. 

Marron spotted Pan, and ran over waving. Her smile faded when she saw the look on Pan's face. "Pan-chan, is something wrong?"

In reply, Pan burst into tears. Marron helped her out of the car and up to the apartment. By the time they were inside, Pan's crying had reduced to occasional sobs and hiccups. Marron made her sit down, and went to the kitchen to get her a drink.

Marron returned with a glass of water. Pan drank it, and felt marginally better. She wiped her eyes.

"Now, Pan, tell me what's wrong," said Marron, kindly. "I'm your friend, and I'm here for you."

"I…I…Do you remember how I told you that I got myself into a drunken brawl? Well, I lied. I…I don't know why, but I just didn't want to tell anybody. I thought you'd all look down on me, and hate me because I let it happen."

"Let what happen? Pan, you're not making any sense."

"I was…raped." Pan's voice faded away.

"Oh, Pan. It wasn't your fault." Marron wrapped an arm around Pan's shoulder. "Just remember that. Don't let anyway say that you're to blame because you 'let it happen'. I'm sure you tried everything you could to stop it from happening."

"But it is my fault…sort of," Pan sniffled. "He did it because I wouldn't agree to sleep with him, and because he found out about my other boyfriends. He and one of the others planned it together. Darien made the drug to disable me, and Kaji fucked me. If…if I had only had one boyfriend, this never would've happened."

Marron hadn't known about Pan's multiple relationships. But then again, she always tuned out when Pan started talking about her boyfriends. Still, Pan wasn't to blame. No woman was ever to blame for her own rape. 

"Pan, whatever happened, it's all in the past. You can make it through this. You're strong. And I'll be here for you, to help you."

Pan looked up at Marron. "You don't understand. That's not all of it. He…he didn't use any protection. And now I'm…I'm…"

"You're pregnant!?!"

Pan bit her lip, and nodded. "Please don't tell anyone, Marron. Promise me you won't."

"Pan, I swear I won't tell. You know that you can trust me."

"Oh, Marron. Thank you! Thank you so much!" Pan threw her arms around Marron and held her tight. 

Marron felt like she was in heaven. This was what she had always wanted…well, not the part about Pan being raped, but having Pan so close to her. _Alright, Marron. You missed your chance last time. _

"Pan, I have something to tell you," Marron started. Pan looked up at her, curious. "I…I also have a secret. I've kept it for…many years now. I can't remember how many. I…I'm…a…lesbian…"

Pan's eyes widened. "A lesbian? Really?"

"Yeah…" _Okay, she knows I'm a lesbian. Now I just have to tell her that I love her with all of my heart, and everything will be fine. Ha! Yeah, right. _Marron had no idea how she was going to tell Pan that she loved her. Then, something came over her. She reached forward, placed her hand on Pan's cheek, and kissed her.

Pan didn't know what to do. When Marron had admitted she was gay, Pan never expected that she herself would be Marron's crush. She sat, paralysed as Marron pressed her lips against Pan's own. 

Marron broke the kiss, and smiled slightly at Pan. The younger woman was completely shocked. Pan shook her head to break her daze. She looked at Marron, and backed away.

"Get out."

"What?" Marron couldn't believe this was happening.

"Get out of my home right now!"

"But, Pan…" Marron reached out to touch Pan's arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Pan screamed. Her voice quietened to a whisper. "Please, just leave." 

Tears already forming in her eyes, Marron ran out of Pan's apartment.

ßBack   Nextà

Other fics


	5. Pan's Fury

**_I'll Stand By You_**

_Pan's Fury_

_            So, if you're mad, get mad_

_            Don't hold it all inside_

_            Come on and talk to me now_

_            Hey, what you got to hide?_

_            I get angry too_

_            Well, I'm a lot like you_

Pan watched as Marron left. She couldn't believe it. _Marron kissed me! Why me? WHY ME!!! _She stood up and started pacing. 

"I HATE MY LIFE!!!" she suddenly screamed. Pan looked at her couch, then kicked it, causing it to fall on its side. There was a vase on the coffee table. She picked it up, and threw it against the wall. The coffee table was next.

Pan realised that destroying her furniture was giving her a strange sense of relief. She started blasting photos hanging on the wall. After an hour of this, Pan's apartment was mostly wrecked. She collapsed on the floor, and started crying.

* * * * * *

"Come on, Marron, sweetie. Calm down," Krillin said, patting his daughter on the back. He and Juuhachigou had come to visit her. She had answered her apartment door, a sobbing wreck.

"But…but…my life is over!" Marron sobbed. 

"No, it isn't."

Marron had only told her parents that she had said something really stupid to the person she loved most in the world, and as a result, that person hated her.

"Now, I'm sure everything will be fine." Juuhachigou gave Marron's hand a squeeze. 

"Yeah, if that guy's gonna act like that, he's not good enough for my daughter anyway." Marron almost laughed at her father's assumption.

"But I love P…this person so much. And now they hate me. I'll never ever have them!"

"Marron-chan, you don't know that. If…_this person_ knows what's good for them, _they'll_ realise that you're the most wonderful, caring girl in the world." Juuhachigou smiled. Marron didn't notice that while her father assumed "this person" was a male, Juuhachigou did not specify gender. She knew her daughter too well.

"Thank you, Otousan. Okaasan." Marron wiped her eyes and sniffled. 

"That's fine, Marron-chan," said Krillin. "Anything for my baby girl. Well, we'd better go. Why don't you ring Trunks and Goten? Organise an outing or something. Maybe you could invite Pan too."

Marron controlled the urge to start crying again at the mentioning of Pan's name. "Okay, then. I'll talk to you later."

She lead her parents to their car, then went back inside, feeling only slightly better.

* * * * * *

Juunanagou was woken by the morning chorus of birds. He climbed out of bed, careful not to wake the blue-haired angel in the bed with him. He smiled as he looked at her. _Poor thing must be exhausted. _He wandered outside to collect some water from a nearby stream.

The walk to the stream gave Juunanagou some time to think. He often wondered about how his life had changed after meeting Bra. He had just finished rebuilding himself from his Super 17 fight. Most of his human parts had been replaced with robotic ones. And that's why he didn't understand his feelings for Bra.

Juunanagou had never felt anything like the emotions he had while in the presence of Bra. She made any negative emotion instantly change to a positive one. She gave him a reason to live. She was beautiful. Caring. And Juunanagou loved her…with all of his mechanical heart. Before Bra, Juunanagou had only really loved his sister. And it was different. More, a feeling that he needed to protect Juuhachigou. But with Bra…Juunanagou felt that if he lost her, the world would end. His life would cease.

He often thought about how – with so few human qualities remaining – he could feel such intense love for something. And he was always reminded of Juurokugou – Android #16. The huge brute was completely artificial. Made, from scratch, by Dr. Gero. Yet, Juuroku always had a closer connection to true living things, to nature, than his partially human companions. He had always loved the animals of earth. He thought the earth was a pretty place, worth saving. And he had sacrificed himself to save it. A planet to which he did not truly belong.

Juunanagou now felt that he understood Juuroku. The earth was a pretty place, full of beautiful things. Juunanagou loved the earth and everything in it (except for flowers. He still didn't understand the attraction to them).

As Juunanagou filled containers with water, he saw some birds playing at the stream's shore. He reached out his arm towards them, and they flew over, landing on his hand. Juunanagou smiled. _Just like Juurokugou. It's so strange. It seems that the less human we jinzouningen are, the more human we become._

One thing that Juunanagou was disheartened by, was the fact that Bra did not love him back. Not the way that he loved her. She had allowed him to seduce her, and to be her first. But her heart still belonged to Goten. Because of this, Juunanagou almost understood how she felt – not being able to have the one you love, because they love another. 

But Juunanagou knew that one day the Saiyan Princess would be his – body, mind, heart and soul. She would love him as much as he loved her. It would only be a matter of time. Juunanagou sighed, and headed back towards the cabin.

_Son Goten, for all the trouble you've caused me, I really hope Trunks is worth it._

* * * * * *

Goten rolled over in Trunks' bed, and found that he was the only person in it. The other side of the bed was empty. His mate was gone.

"Dammit, Trunks," Goten mumbled. "It's Sunday! The office can do without you for just one day. Even just the morning!" He rummaged around until he found some clothes, then plodded downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning, Goten," Bulma greeted, rushing past. She was headed in the direction of her lab.

"Oh, hey Bulma. You seen Trunks?"

"Nope."

Bulma continued on her way, and Goten let out a sad sigh. _Poor Bulma. She's locked herself in that lab ever since Bra disappeared. Same way Vegeta's locked himself in the Gravity Room. Oh, well._ Goten poured himself a glass of juice.

The phone rang, and seeing that no on else was around, Goten answered it (besides, he was practically part of the family anyway). "Hello? Capsule Corporation."

"Trunks? It's Marron," came the voice.

"Marron, hi! Actually it's Goten. Nice to hear from you. How've you been?"

"O-oh, fine, I guess. Ummm…Goten, have you seen Pan recently?"

"Not since that day you and her…interrupted Trunks and I in his office. She was going to some party that night. Is she okay? You sound worried."

"Yeah…uh…she's fine…I think. Oh…Goten…would you mind going over and talking to her. I thinks she's a little upset with me at the moment."

"Did you check out one of her boyfriends?" Goten joked.

Marron laughed, nervously. "Uh…haha…yeah. Something like that. Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye Marron." Goten heard the click of Marron's phone as she hung up. He walked out of Capsule Corp., wondering why on Earth Marron would be so worried about Pan.

* * * * * *

Goten could smell something strange the moment he was close to Pan's apartment. It smelt like…something burnt. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Pan!" he called. He knocked again, this time louder. Finally, after about five minutes of heavy knocking, and yelling, Pan opened the door.

And she looked awful.

Although all of her injuries were healed, the effects of several days without sleep and constant vomiting were beginning to show. Pan had dark circles under both her eyes, which looked worse than the bruise had. The actual eyes were bloodshot. Her lips were cracked and dried, and she looked like she hadn't washed in a couple of days.

"Pan-chan!" Goten grabbed his niece in a hug. Then he saw the apartment…and it was in worse condition than Pan. The walls and floor were badly scorched, and the furniture was mostly destroyed. "Kami-sama, what happened here?"

"Nothing," Pan mumbled. She motioned to the mess. "That…that was me."

"You? You did this? Pan, why!?! What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"NOTHING'S WRONG!?!" Goten exclaimed. "So, have you made a habit of trashing your apartment?"

"Fuck off."

"Don't speak to me like that."

"Why not? You're not my father. You…you're nothing!" Pan suddenly started crying. "Get away! I don't want to see you. I don't want to see anybody!" She tried to run away, but tripped on part of the coffee table. She stayed where she landed, sprawled on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

Goten sat on the floor next to her, and stroked her raven black hair. "Tell me what's wrong, Pan-chan. I know I'm not your father, but I am still family. And I care about you a lot."

"If you care about me so much, why weren't you there to stop him?" Pan whispered so quietly that Goten couldn't really hear anything. Pan knew she shouldn't blame Goten, but she needed to blame someone. And he would do. Besides, he had no idea about how she felt. He hadn't been drugged and raped. He wasn't pregnant. He hadn't had one of his best friends make a pass at him…_Wait a minute. That did happen to Goten-ojisan. Trunks must have made a pass at him at some stage. He must understand._

Pan looked into her uncles charcoal eyes. "Oji-san? I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Goten smiled slightly. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Even poke Mr. Piccolo in the eye?" Pan gave a half laugh at her joke. That had been their special promise line when she and Bra were kids.

"Of course."

"Igotrapedatthepartyimpregnantandmarronhasacrushonme."

"What!?!" Goten had only heard the words "raped", "party", "pregnant" and "Marron". "Marron's pregnant?"

"No…I am. Kaji raped me at Maki's house. And now I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Pan." Goten covered his mouth. "Hey, it…it's okay. It wasn't your fault. Don't feel bad."

"Oh, I'm not finished yet. It turns out Marron is a lesbian AND she has a crush on me."

Goten stared back at Pan, blank-faced. Then he blinked several times. _Marron-chan. A lesbian? No way! Actually, it does make sense. I don't think she's ever had a boyfriend. But Pan? Oh, man._

"Goten. What do I do?" Pan looked at her uncle, who was also one of her best friends. He always had an answer for her. Everyone thought he was stupid, but for Pan, he always had a solution.

But this time, he let her down. "I don't know, Pan-chan. I just don't know." 

[ßBack][1]   [Nextà][2]

[Other fics][3]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/goten_bra_fan/isby4.htm
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/goten_bra_fan/isby6_v2.htm
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/goten_bra_fan/otherfics.html



	6. Acceptance and Decision

**_I'll Stand By You_**

A/N : In accordance with fanfiction.net regulations, the lemon scene in this chapter has been removed. There is a note at its former place, as well as a link to the uncensored version of the story.

_Acceptance and Decision_

_You're standing at the crossroads_

_Don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

_'Cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you_

Bra walked back towards the cabin, after her usual morning stroll. She ran her hands over the long grass and wildflowers, letting them tickle her palm. The sun struggled to force its light and warmth through the treetops. Bra felt like she was walking down a long green corridor.

Bra thought about her family, and wondered whether she should return to them. This was not the first time that she had pondered at this thought. It plagued her mind everyday. She missed them, and she knew they must be worried about her, but she just couldn't find the courage to go back. And now she had another problem. Something added to the equation.

Juunanagou. She didn't want to leave him. He loved her, and, although a large part of her heart and mind refused to accept it, she was starting to love him back. No one had ever treated her with such kindness and affection. No one had ever cared for her like he did.

No one had ever managed to seduce her. But Juunanagou had.

Bra often wondered why, of all the men she had ever met, she chose Juunanagou to be her first. So many males had tried to woo Bra, and bed her, but only Juunanagou had succeeded. Why? He had confessed love to her, but others had also tried that. 

Bra had always told herself that she had been saving herself for Goten. When she had lost him, she had felt alone and lost herself. Maybe that's what Juunanagou had been. A sympathy fuck. But Bra knew this was not true. If this were the case, she would've slept with him at the very start. When he had first found her. No. She had made Juunanagou wait. 

A small smile came to Bra's mouth as she remembered the early days with Juunanagou. The _jinzouningen _had started off shy. He didn't know what these new feelings were, or how to act around his new companion. Bra didn't like to mock Juunanagou, but she always had to laugh at his bashfulness. It just seemed so…out of place. But then again, so did the deep affection that he eventually developed for her.

Bra still remembered one day, when Juunanagou had come back to the cabin with a wild rose, deep crimson in colour. He had given it to her, mumbling, "I found this in the forest, and I thought you might like it, because it's pretty…And you're pretty. I mean, I don't like it…oh! But I do like you…"

But Juunanagou overcame his shyness. One morning, he kissed her, because he "thought it was a good idea." He would also complement her more openly, the things he said getting more intense every day. Until he finally said to her, "Bra-chan, I think I love you."

At first, Bra had blocked it out. She didn't want to believe it. She loved Goten. The last thing she needed was the affections of some artificial human. But eventually, she could ignore it no longer. Every time she looked into those ice-blue oceans – those eyes that weren't really human or alive – she could see the emotions. She could see that this…robot could love her more than any man on the planet. 

So she had given her body to him. Her mind, heart and soul were not quite ready. 

* Flashback *

Bra and Juunanagou sat at the table, eating their dinner. She could feel that his eyes were focussed on her every move. It was unnerving, but strangely flattering.

"Umm, Juunana?" Bra started, trying to start up a conversation. "Being a _jinzouningen_, do you actually need to eat?"

Juunanagou thought for a moment. "Well, if you mean, do I need it for fuel, then no. But I do still have a stomach, and it does need to be filled."

Bra smiled, and looked at Juunanagou, with his perfect face. Unlike Goten and all the other "cute" guys Bra had met, Juunanagou did not have that rugged handsome look to him. Instead, he had an almost feminine beauty to him. His face was smooth and flawless. No razor would ever damage it. He would keep his youth forever.

Juunanagou stared right back at Bra, thinking similar thoughts. She too, was almost perfect in her beauty. So much so, that Juunanagou could claim that she was partially artificial like himself. But he knew that her beauty was natural. A blend of Saiyan blood from her father – a race which never seemed to age – and good genes from her mother – a family that aged gracefully. Bra had also inherited her perfect figure from her mother. Curved in all the right places, and a full bust. Because of this, she didn't quite have the build of a warrior, but her grace helped make up for that. 

He smirked as hentai thoughts entered his mind. He imagined holding those perfect breasts in his hands. He imagined placing kisses all over her smooth, pale skin. He imagined her moaning and calling out his name in her beautiful voice as they made love over and over. Juunanagou's brain then registered that his thoughts had caused an unwanted and embarrassing effect. He crossed his legs, and hoped that Bra had not noticed.

Bra only noticed him crossing his legs, and that fact that he had started to blush. From this, she could work out what had happened. _Typical male. They'll get hard over anything._ She glanced out the window, and saw it was getting late.

She yawned. "I think it's time for bed."

She stood, and took her plate away from the table. As she placed it down, she noticed the presence behind her. She could feel Juunanagou's breath on the back of her neck. He must have only been inches away from her. Bra turned, placing her hands on the bench behind her. 

"Juunana? What's the matter?"

"You're so beautiful," was his only reply. He stroked her cheek with his index finger. She did not flinch at his touch, so Juunanagou moved forward and touched his lips to hers. The kisses were soft at first, then they became more intense. More passionate. 

Juunanagou wrapped his arms around Bra's waist and pulled her close to him. Close enough to feel his need. His desire. He pulled out of their kisses, and stared at her. And Bra melted. Something came over her. She couldn't deny him. She wanted him…she needed him. All because of that look. (Some time later, Bra would occasionally try to convince herself that Juunanagou had bewitched her, a thought which she immediately dismissed as ridiculous.)

Chapter censored in accordance with fanfiction.net regulations. To read uncensored version:

http://www.geocities.com/goten_bra_fan/isby6_v2.htm 

*End Flashback*

Bra smiled at the memories. Since their first night, she and Juunanagou had become almost as bad as Vegeta and Bulma. It was rare for them not to have sex at least five times a week. Bra enjoyed it, and Juunanagou certainly did too.

Bra continued on her walk, not realising that, slowly, the part of her heart that had belonged to Goten, was being invaded by Juunanagou.

* * * * * * 

Pan watched as Goten drove away. Back to Capsule Corp. and his mate. It had taken a while, but she had finally convinced him not to kill Kaji and tear him into tiny pieces, which had been Goten's only solution. The pair had talked while cleaning up Pan's apartment.

Pan flopped onto the remaining half of her couch. The other half had been so badly scorched, that she and Goten had torn it off, and thrown it into the garbage. From her seat, Pan could see the clear night sky. The stars were twinkling (as much as they could through the city lights), and Pan wondered if Bra was also looking onto this sky.

"Bra, where are you?" Pan mumbled. "Why did you leave? Why weren't you here? Why weren't you here when I needed you? And Grandpa. You weren't here either. Nobody wants to be here for me. Nobody loves me." 

Pan could have kicked herself for speaking those words. Of course people loved her! Of course people were there for her. Goten certainly hadn't spent half the night drinking tea. And then there was…Marron.

Pan's thoughts immediately turned to her blonde haired friend. Pan would never have guessed that Marron was a lesbian. The blonde had never dropped any hints. Pan had always assumed that Marron had never had a boyfriend due to her shy nature. Marron was always quiet, and never outspoken, which was probably why she and Pan had gotten along so well. 

Pan sighed. For the past couple of days, she had barely thought about the party, or her developing baby. All of her thoughts had dwelled on Marron. Sure, it was a shock to Pan. But maybe there was something else. Maybe…

Pan placed her hand on her stomach, where her child was growing. She would never accept it as Kaji's child. It was hers, no one else's. A tear slid down her cheek, as she remembered the events of _that _night. The physical pain had long since faded, but the emotional pain would never leave her. The emotional pain that Kaji…that a _man_ had inflicted onto her. Slowly, Pan realised that she could never be with a man again. Sex with a man would never be pleasurable for her…she would always think of Kaji. But, Pan also realised, that she didn't care. If she were never with another man, she really wouldn't care.

Pan grabbed her coat on the way out the door. She had made her decision.

* * * * * *

Marron had also made a decision. One to run away, and disappear. She had decided to follow Bra's example. But she was planning to tell her parents. She was planning to tell them that she was going to look for Bra, and would keep in touch.

She sobbed as she packed clothes and other essentials into a suitcase. "How could I have been so stupid? Of course Pan would never want me! I'm worthless."

Marron's sobs were interrupted by a knock at the door. Marron froze. She quickly wiped her eyes, and looked around her room for somewhere to hide the suitcase. She decided to leave it just on the bed. Hopefully, whoever was at the door would not plan on staying long.

"Coming! Coming!" Marron called, as her guest continued knocking. Marron opened the door…and was forced backwards as a figure pushed themself against her, in a deep and passionate kiss. Marron's eyes widened in shock, as she saw the raven hair of her 'attacker'.

"Pan?" Marron mumbled.

The quarter-Saiyan pulled out of the kiss, and smirked. "Surprised?"

Marron laughed in disbelief. "Very!"

Pan looked into the apartment, and into Marron's room. She saw the suitcase on the bed. "Planning on a vacation?"

"Well…I…ah…"

Pan looked hurt. "Marron, you knew how devastated I was when Bra ran away. How could you go and do the exact same thing."

Marron sighed. "I couldn't stay here, knowing that you knew how I felt, and would never feel the same way. I couldn't bear not having you."

"Now what the Hell gave you that idea?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I love you Marron. And if anyone has a problem with that, I'll kick their ass!"

Marron started crying again, but out of happiness this time. She threw her arms around Pan. "Oh, Pan. I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am. My greatest dream has just come true."

Pan laughed quietly. "I know how happy you are, because I feel the same." She kissed Marron lightly on the nose. "But I wonder what our son will think about having two mothers!"

* * * * * *

Okay well you can guess what happens next with those two. I ain't writing it! 

ßBack   Nextà

Other fics


	7. Bra's Return

**_I'll Stand By You_**

A/N : In accordance with fanfiction.net regulations, the lemon scene in this chapter has been removed. There is a note at its former place, as well as a link to the uncensored version of the story.

_Bra's Return_

_            And when, when the night_

_            Falls on you, baby_

_            You're feeling all alone_

_            You won't be on your own_

_            I'll stand by you_

With support and encouragement from Marron, Goten _and_ Trunks, Pan was able to tell her parents and grandmother that she was pregnant, after a month or so. She refused to tell Gohan the name of the "little cock-sucker that had dared touch [his] daughter", knowing that if she did, Kaji would be a dead man. She told him that she didn't mind anymore – the child was hers. Kaji would have nothing to do with it; therefore, there was no reason to kill him. She also said they should all be happy, since they would now be grandparents, or great-grandparent in ChiChi's case.

Next came the slightly more difficult task of telling everyone about Pan and Marron. Trunks and Goten told the girls it would be easiest just to straight out tell everyone. So that's what they did. After Pan had broken the news about her pregnancy to Gohan, Videl and ChiChi, Pan said, "Oh, and by the way, Marron and I are going out."

Gohan's face turned a slightly grey colour. He opened hi mouth several times, as if wanting to say something, but he kept quiet. Videl gave Pan's shoulder an encouraging squeeze, and told her daughter that she understood. She then hugged Marron, and asked he to look after Pan, and the baby when it was born. Marron assured Videl that had always been her plan.

ChiChi's reaction was more amusing. She let out a defeated sigh, and said simply, "This is all from Goku's side of the family. Goku's! Not mine."

Pan and Marron next told Juuhachigou and Krillin. Juuhachigou was not the least bit surprised. She said that she had always assumed that Marron's interests did not lie in men, and she was glad that Marron had found someone that was close to the family. Krillin told Marron that whatever she chose, he would be happy about it. However, he seemed slightly upset. Pan, correctly believing that his feelings had something to do with grandchildren, spoke up at this moment, telling Juuhachigou and Krillin that they _would _be grandparents, since she had made Marron the second parent of her unborn child. Juuhachigou and Krillin were very happy at this news. And they were too polite to ask who the actual father was. They knew that Pan would tell them in her own time.

Everyone else was also told. Vegeta didn't care – Pan and Marron weren't his children, so it wasn't his problem. Bulma told the girls she was very pleased for them, then scolded Trunks for being a bad influence. But deep inside, her heart was bleeding…because her own daughter was not here. Bra was not here to see her two best friends come together.

* * * * * *

But Bra already knew.

She wasn't sure of the exact details. All she knew was the feeling of dread that she had been plagued by for the last two months was gone. The two girls had always shared a friendship bond, so that each of them knew how the other one was feeling. It was because of this bind that Bra knew that the crisis Pan had been going through was over, and that Pan was now very happy. 

Bra leant up against Juunanagou's chest. The two of them were sitting on the roof of the cabin, staring at the night sky. As they watched, a brilliant flash of light burned its way across the black background.

"Wow! A shooting star!" exclaimed Bra. "Make a wish, Juunana."

Juunanagou moved his mouth right next to Bra's ear. "I wish you loved me, Bra-chan. I wish you loved me, the way that I love you."

Bra shifted her position so that she could look at Juunanagou's face. She placed her hand on his cheek. Bra had gone through another change during the past couple of months. Feelings that had once been reserved for Goten, Bra now felt for another. And that other was the man she was touching right now. 

"I already do." Bra touched her lips to Juunanangou's, in a soft, but emotion-filled kiss.

Juunanagou stared at her, crystal-blue eyes filled with disbelief, joy and love. "Bra-chan…I…I…"

"Shhhh." Bra held her finger to her lips. "Let's go inside, shall we?"

Juunanagou nodded, mutely. Saiyan and _jinzounengin_ went inside the cabin. Bra led her half-dazed lover to _their_ bedroom. She turned to him, and kissed him in a way that she had never kissed a man before. In a way that she had been saving for Goten. A way that she wanted for the man who was to be her mate.

The broke apart. Bra purred to Juunanagou, "I want you to make love to me."

"Your wish is my command, my Princess." Juunanagou finally understood the difference that Bra had meant for all this time. She hadn't loved him before, so they had been having sex, not making love. But now, she had bestowed that honour upon him. And he would comply.

Chapter censored in accordance with fanfiction.net regulations. To read uncensored version:

http://www.geocities.com/goten_bra_fan/isby7.htm 

"Why did you want me to bite you?" Juunanagou asked.

Bra touched the bite mark on his neck. "We've marked each other. We're life-mated now. It's a Saiya-jin thing. You belong to me, and I belong to me. And this mark is to show everyone that."

"Oh."

Juunanagou rolled off Bra, and they lay in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's presence. 

Bra sighed. She had bonded with the man that she now loved. Her life was perfect…except for one thing. But _that_ was easily fixed. "Juunana, I think I'm ready."

"Ready!?! Geez, Bra! I may be an android, but I'm not a machine!" he exclaimed, misunderstanding what she had said.

Bra giggled. Juunanagou did not think that he had ever heard her laugh, truly. "_Baka_! That's not what I meant. I mean, I ready to go back." She propped herself up on her arm. "And I want you to come with me."

Juunanagou smiled. "Of course. We _are_ life-mates, aren't we?"

* * * * * * 

"So, which movie are we gonna watch?" asked Marron, flopping on the couch next to Pan. She draped her arm over the quarter-Saiyan's shoulders, fingers lightly brushing the hickey on Pan's neck as she did. It was not as vivid as the one Marron herself bore, but it still showed that Pan belonged to Marron. Well, that's what Pan had told Marron.

"It's a surprise!" Goten grinned, cheekily, as he pressed play on the VCR. He took his spot, in front of Trunks, so that Trunks could massage his shoulders during the movie.

Trunks had invited Goten, Pan and Marron over for a movie day, on his day off, since the weather was wet and miserable.

Pan's pregnancy was beginning to show. She had one hand rested on her slightly enlarged belly, the other on Marron's thigh.

"This better not be some gay-porn movie, Goten-ojisan," Pan joked.

"Ha!" Goten laughed. "Like I need porn, when I've got Trunks!"

"Ewwww! Too much information!"

"Hey, shhh! The movie's starting."

They all went quiet…then started cursing, yelling and throwing things at Goten, when "The Circle of Life" started playing.

"What?" Goten asked, dodging a cushion that Marron threw at him. "There's nothing wrong with 'The Lion King'. Besides, I thought Pan and Marron better start getting used to it."

"Idiot." Marron rolled her eyes.

"This part is boring!" Goten grabbed the remote and started fast-forwarding. 

"Do you remember how we used to watch this when Bra was a kid?" Trunks asked his mate.

"That's right!" replied Goten. "This was her favourite movie. She used to make us watch it all the time. And we had to sing 'Hakuna Matata' for her."

"What?" Marron asked, laughing.

"Trunks, Bra and I used to sing 'Hakuna Matata' together. Bra did Simba's little part, Trunks was Timon, and…I had to be Pumba."

The conversation had taken Goten's attention away from the video, so it was still fast-forwarding. He realised this, and stopped it just in time for the "Hakuna Matata" scene.

"Oh, what timing!" said Goten. He looked at Trunks. "C'mon, for old time's sake."

Trunks sighed, but gave in. The two of them sang along with the video, Trunks singing Timon's parts, and Goten, Pumba's. They were reaching the part where Simba sang, and Trunks was about to say, "This won't be the same without Bra-chan."

But at that moment, a sweet female voice sang from the doorway. "It means no worries, for the rest of your days."

Trunks, Goten, Pan and Marron all looked up in shock, to see who the voice belonged to.

And there was Bra. Standing in the TV room doorway. Smiling.

"Hi, guys. Long time, no see, huh?" She tried to joke, but the tears were already pouring down her face.

"BRA!!!" Four voices cried together. They engulfed her, covering her with kisses, smothering her with hugs. Juunanagou just stood and watched. They hadn't noticed him yet.

Bra held up her hand to silence all of their questions. "Can I sit down first?"

"Of course!" Trunks led his sister to one of the couches. "What the…!?!"

Juunanagou had finally been noticed. He mumbled something that sounded like a greeting.

"Oji-san," Marron whispered in awe. "I…I thought you were dead!"

"I…uh…got better," he murmured.

"Actually, he repaired himself, but that's another story." Bra patted the seat next to her. "Sit down, Juu-kun."

"Well, I guess that answers the question of where you've been all this time," said Pan. "So, _why_ did you leave, anyway?"

"Uh, can we discuss that later? I wanna know all the goss from you guys first." Bra placed her hand on Pan's stomach. "Well, well, well. Either someone's been slacking off with their training, or we'll soon be dealing with dirty diapers. Congrats, Panny! Who's the dad?"

Pan looked at her feet. "Well…um…Kaji is…but…"

"Kaji!?! Sweet Dende, he raped you, didn't he? Pan, I'm so sorry I wasn't here." Bra embraced her best friend. She had always known that Kaji was bad news, like most of the people she was "friends" with. As Bra released Pan, she saw the bite-mark on Pan's neck. A look of confusion crossed her face.

"What's the matter, Bra?" Marron asked.

"I…uh…" Bra turned to face her other friend and saw that Marron also had a mark on her neck. Pan and Marron, both marked. There were only two explanations. One was basically impossible, since it would have involved Trunks and Goten breaking their bond (besides, if this option was true, at least two people in the room were about to die). The other explanation was much more possible, especially since Pan had been raped.

"Oh, no! You're kidding! You guys didn't!" Bra cried.

"Didn't what?" Marron looked nervous.

"YOU DID!!! No way! No fucking way! I can't believe it. Argh! I'm I the only normal person around this place. What is it with me? Does everyone I meat turn out gay?"

Pan and Marron both looked uncomfortable, but that did not stop Bra's outburst.

"Umm…Bra? What's wrong?" asked Juunanagou.

"Those two…" Bra pointed at Pan and Marron, "…bonded! They're mated now."

"Oh, okay…WHAT!?!" Juunanagou looked from Marron to Pan, and then back again. "I'm confused!" The others all laughed.

About that time, Bulma wandered past. "What's so funny?"

"Hey, Okaasan," Bra greeted. 

"Oh, hi sweetie…" Bulma blinked a couple of times. "Sweetkamisama! BRA!!!" Then she fainted.

Vegeta had heard his mate screeching, but had not been able to understand any of it. He came to investigate. "_Baka_ of a woman! If you're tired go to the damn bedroom. Brats! Give me a hand here…" Vegeta looked at his little princess. She was back. "Bra-chan…"

"Hiya, Daddy." Bra smiled through her tears. Father and daughter embraced. Bra was sobbing, so Vegeta tried to comfort her, the way he had when she was a child.

"Quit your whining, brat!" His voice was not as harsh as it had been back then, but it made Bra laugh. She felt like she was a little girl again, safe in the arms of her father.

Vegeta looked over Bra's head to Juunanagou. He could just see the faintness of a bite-mark on the _jinzounengin's_ neck. He pushed Bra's hair away from her neck, and saw the matching mark she bore. 

The Saiyan Prince sighed. "Please tell me you didn't bond with that _thing_."

Bra looked sheepish. "Sorry, Otousan."

Vegeta sighed again. "What the fuck did I do wrong? My son's a fag, and my daughter has a robot fetish. I give up!"

* * * * * *

So, what did you think? Different? Yes. Disturbing? Maybe. Sick? Well, I wouldn't go that far. Oh, well. I hope you enjoyed the story. ^-^

ßBack   Other fics


End file.
